


Dust to Dust

by imkaylamarie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Medical Trauma, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Natasha Romanov Lives, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkaylamarie/pseuds/imkaylamarie
Summary: Steve Rogers has every intention of staying behind with Peggy once he's returned the six infinity stones. Then he remembers Tony, lying unconscious in Shuri's lab. Nat, who's already lost her closest friend. Bucky, who had forced a smile through their tearful goodbye.And so, Steve Rogers comes home.But as much as the Avengers want to be done with the universe, the universe isn't done with them.[Post-Endgame AU]





	1. Chapter One

“How long is this gonna take?” Sam asks, eying both Bruce and Steve, who has one hand on Mjolnir and the other on the suitcase holding the six infinity stones. Steve notices that Bruce barely looks up from where he’s punching numbers into the quantum tunnel as he answers.

“For him, as long as he needs. For us, five seconds.”

_As long as I need,_ Steve thinks, trying not to catch anyone’s eyes. He hopes his expression is neutral enough to not betray what he’s planning. A part of him wants to stay here, with the Avengers, with Sam and Bucky. _Bucky. _Steve had told his oldest friend his plan last night – how he was planning on tracking down a young Peggy Carter once he had returned the space stone to Camp Lehigh. There was a part – a small part, but it was there nonetheless – that had wondered what he would have done if Bucky had asked him to stay. The ex-Soviet assassin had only given him a small smile and wished him well, before quickly excusing himself, claiming that he needed some fresh air despite the bedroom window already being wide open. Steve had watched him go, a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

The only feeling he could feel now was resolve. Determination. He knew that his team – his friends – were counting on him to make sure that their Time Heist hadn’t caused even more problems for the universe. Everything that would hopefully come after, Peggy, retirement, a chance at a normal life – all of that rested on Steve being able to carry out this last mission.

“Going quantum in three…two…one,” Bruce calls out, shaking Steve from his thoughts. He’s traveled through the quantum realm a handful of times at this point, but it doesn’t stop the weird feeling he gets as he shrinks down, smaller and smaller. As if by reflex, he clutches the suitcase and Thor’s hammer tighter.

Moments pass, and when Steve is aware of his surroundings again, he’s standing in a Manhattan alleyway. He peeks out into the street, careful not to run into the other Avengers. _Or myself, again, _he thinks. He glances quickly up and down the block, trying to gauge where exactly in the battle he’s landed.

_The portal’s closed,_ Steve thinks as he looks up. _Which means I need to get to Stark Tower – quickly. _He clutches Mjolnir and begins to spin it rapidly, sending up a quick prayer of thanks when it lifts him off the ground and towards the nearest rooftop.

As far as last missions go, this one isn’t nearly as bad as previous ones. Steve can return both the mind and time stone without a hitch. The Ancient One had been pleasantly surprised to see Steve – he expected she was anticipating Bruce instead. When she asks if they won, Steve has a feeling she already knows the answer.

He decides to return the reality stone next. Maneuvering around Asgard is a challenge – not because Steve stands out like a sore thumb (he’s certain the only ones who would recognize him at this point in time are Thor and his brother) – but because he’s _holding_ Mjolnir which in 2015 is _something_ only Thor should be able to do. It takes about twenty minutes of ducking into shadows and dodging groups of Asgardians who seem to appear out of nowhere, but finally Steve is able to drop the hammer roughly where Thor had told him to and stick the aether back into a sleeping Jane Foster.

Steve’s dreading the next trip. Rhodey and Nebula had been smart enough to warn him about the energy field in the power stone’s temple, and the two had created a pseudo metal-appendage that Steve could use to put the stone back, claiming “No one would forgive us if Captain America’s arm melted off”. On his way out, he spots Quill – a younger Quill – stagger to his feet, clutching his forehead. Steve accidentally steps on a large branch, which lets out a loud crack that echoes, but before the Guardian-to-be can see who else is on Morag with him, Steve is gone.

Nebula hadn’t been kidding when she had called Vormir a dominion of death.

Steve can’t shake the feeling of utter dread as he stares up the mountain. Nat had refused to talk about what had happened up there – only that there was a floating red man and that Clint had sacrificed himself to get them the soul stone, but “It should have been her”. There’s a part of him that doesn’t want to scale that mountain – doesn’t want to be reminded of what they had to lose in order to win the final battle. But there’s another part of him that reminds himself that this is it, his last mission as an Avenger, and it’s his duty to finish it. And so, with the same unwavering resolve that he’s carried within himself for as long as he can remember, he begins the hike up the mountain.

He reaches the top, or what he assumes is the top, since the only thing in front of him is a steep cliff that he’s positive no one could climb. Less than a second passes, and then a voice that Steve hasn’t heard in over seventy years speaks.

“Steven, son of Sarah.” Steve whips around, his heart nearly stopping. When Nat had told him about the ‘floating red guy’ at the top of Vormir, he had _not_ realized she was referring to his original nemesis.

“You!” He spits hatefully, because of course someone as evil as the Red Skull would be tasked with forcing people to kill themselves for the soul stone. An image of Natasha tearfully looking up at him burns in his mind and rage fills him. _If I was there with them, I would have fought this piece of shit for the stone myself_. Still seething, he opens the suitcase, where only the soul and space stones remain and pulls the former out, practically shoving it at the Red Skull.

“Take it.” He says through gritted teeth. The Red Skull holds out an almost ghost-like arm towards the stone. As Steve watches, a blinding light fills his gaze and he steps back as a reflex. Except now he’s stepped off the edge of the mountain and he’s falling –

No wait, he’s not falling anymore. And when did he get so wet? And when did he – _ah_. Steve is back at the base of the mountain now, the suitcase still in his hand. As if by instinct, he opens it. One stone left.

_Well that was…something_, he thinks bitterly. Had he hoped for some longer confrontation with his foe? Perhaps, though there was also that feeling of wanting to be _done _with it all – the fighting, the hero gig, everything – and it was this feeling that drove Steve to stand up and punch the coordinates into his suit for what he hoped would be the last time.

\------

Steve Rogers prides himself on being a brave man, but it takes him a full half hour before he has the courage to walk up to Peggy Carter’s door, and another five before he knocks on it. For a moment, Steve panics, wondering if he’s got the right address. It would be just his luck to show up on the doorstep of some poor unsuspecting soul. He can hear footsteps inside, and then a British voice that is clearly, unmistakably Peggy’s.

“I’ve told you, I’m not interested in whatever you’re sell -,” Peggy’s voice is cut short as she swings the door open and stares, open-mouthed at Steve. He smiles.

“Hi, Pegs.”

She gapes up at him. “Steve?” She manages to squeak out after what feels like hours pass between them. “You’re – how?” She motions quickly for him to come inside, and he does, shutting the front door behind him.

Once they’re both inside, Peggy stops and stares – really stares – at Steve, looking him up and down. Her brows are furrowed in confusion, and Steve wonders what’s going through her mind.

“Who are you?” She asks, finally. Steve freezes.

“I – I’m Steve,” he stammers. _Was this a mistake?_

“Steve is dead,” Peggy states matter-of-factly. “We-I heard him go down in the ice almost thirty years ago.”

_Oh, right._ Steve takes a deep breath. It’s bizarre, to think about the fact that there’s another version of him who won’t wake up for another forty-odd years. But if he’s going to spend the rest of his life with the woman in front of him, he owes her the truth.

“I am Steve Rogers,” he begins slowly. “But not from this time.” He pauses, searching Peggy’s face.

“When?” She asks him quietly.

“2023.”

“Twenty – oh,” she replies, taking an involuntary step back. Steve moves, catches her arm. They stay there like that for a moment. Finally, Peggy seems to relax.

“Tell me,” she says, meeting his gaze.

And so, Steve does. He tells her all about waking up in the twenty-first century, about the Avengers (‘Howard’s _son_?’ Peggy interjects and Steve chuckles). He tells her about Loki, the Tesseract, and the Chitauri. He goes on, talking about S.H.I.E.L.D, and Hydra (Peggy purses her lips at this, and Steve has to quickly tell her that ‘It’s fine, it all turns out okay, but we have to let things play out this way to keep the timeline from exploding’). He tells her about Sam, and about Bucky.

“Barnes? He’s alive?” Peggy asks incredulously. Steve nods. He wonders if the infamous Winter Soldier is already on S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar at this point. He continues his story, telling Peggy about Ultron, the Maximoff twins, the infinity stones. The accords. Zemo. Having to take half of the Avengers as fugitives from the law.

Thanos. Steve feels his stomach drop as he recounts the mad Titan’s quest to wipe out half of all living creatures. How Steve had returned from exile to find the world in utter chaos. How they had fought, so desperately to keep Thanos from winning, and then how they had lost – how Steve had watched half of life disintegrate before his eyes. How they had taken a ship up and killed Thanos – but it was too late, the stones were already gone.

“But you must have done something?” Peggy presses him. “Otherwise, I don’t think you’d be here.”

Steve nods. “It took – it took five years, but Scott – he had an idea. A Time Heist of sorts, to get the infinity stones back from before Thanos. Bruce and Tony – they were able to figure out time travel.” He tells Peggy about their plan, about going back to New York, and then – how he and Tony had taken another detour to now – 1970. When Steve tells Peggy about how he had stumbled into her office, she inhales sharply, but motions for him to continue.

Steve does. He talks about the Nano gauntlet, how Bruce had managed – miraculously – to harness the power of the stones to bring everyone back. Thanos – again – showing up and bombing the compound. Tony, Thor, and Steve making one last, desperate stand together, knowing they were probably going to lose – again. How, in the moment when Steve was _sure _he was going to die, suddenly, there were portals opening all around him – the dusted coming home.

He pauses, his breath catching in his throat. Peggy rests a hand comfortingly on his arm.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs. “Whatever happened, it’s okay.”

Steve swallows. “We were, we were supposed to get the gauntlet back through Scott’s van – the other quantum tunnel. Carol, Captain Danvers, she had it and we were _so close_, but Thanos was able to destroy the van. Carol was able to fight him for a moment, but he – he got the gauntlet again. We were all waiting for him to snap, to wipe us all out once and for all, but Tony – Tony knew something that we didn’t, I think. He got to Thanos before any of us could and he – he got the gauntlet off...He put it on himself, to destroy Thanos’ army, even though Bruce had _told_ us that none of us could survive its power…” he trails off.

“Oh, Steve,” Peggy says. “I’m so sorry.”

Steve realizes that he’s starting to cry, and he wipes a tear from his eye. “That’s the thing – he didn’t – he didn’t die. Thanos and his army were disintegrated, and then Tony just kind of – collapsed. Pepper and Rhodey were there, and it looked like he was having some sort of seizure while they were trying to get the gauntlet off. The last I saw of them, Rhodey was rushing him onto a Wakandan airship. I don’t – I don’t know if he’s alive.”

Steve stops, realizing for the first time how parched his throat is from talking so much. Peggy notices him rub his throat and asks him if he’d like a glass of water, to which Steve nods gratefully.

A few seconds later, and she’s back in the living room, holding a glass out to him. Steve takes it and downs it in three gulps.

“And you’re here now,” Peggy asks. Steve nods.

“I returned the stones to their original times – Bruce was able to rebuild the quantum tunnel. But I – I was so tired of being a hero, and when I saw you, I thought – I thought maybe this was my chance at a normal life.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“Only Bucky. I thought if I had told anyone else it would have been harder for me to leave.”

“Were you looking for a reason to stay?”

Steve pauses. For a moment, he wants to reply ‘No.’. Then he remembers telling Bucky, and the feeling of disappointment he had felt when his friend had barely reacted to his news. Instead, he simply replies with “I don’t know.”

Peggy looks up at him. Her gaze is a mixture of love and sadness. “Steve,” she murmurs. “From all you’ve told me, everyone you lost, everyone you’ve left – I think you should go home.”

He stares at her, willing her to change her mind, to say _anything else_. “I don’t – I can’t be a hero anymore, Pegs,” he says desperately, willing her to understand. She smiles at him.

“Oh, Steve, you don’t need to be a hero. I think – I think what your friends need right now is a _friend._”

In an instant, Steve sees clearly for what feels like the first time. His mind flashes with images of his friends – Sam, Bucky, Nat. Tony, lying in some hospital bed. He had thought that there was nothing left for him in the future if he gave up the shield. Now, thinking about all the people in the future who cared for him, he realized he was wrong.

“Peggy,” he says softly. “I’m so sorry.” He steps forward, pulling her into him. They stay there like that for a moment, Steve absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair.

“Before I leave,” he says quietly. “Would you indulge me in a dance?” Peggy smiles up at him. Steve can see tears in her eyes.

“I would love to.”

So, they dance, slowly, to a song Steve has loved for years. They fit together perfectly, and when Steve leans down to kiss her as the song ends, they’re both crying.

“I love you,” he says as they pull away from each other. Peggy is furiously wiping her eyes.

“I love you too.”

A moment passes between them, before Steve slowly raises his arm, pressing down on the switch that causes the quantum suit to form around his body. Peggy smiles sadly at him.

“Goodbye, Steve.”

There’s that familiar feeling of shrinking, of being carried through a void, and then – daylight. Steve opens his eyes. He’s back outside – Bruce and Sam are staring at him, a look of relief on their faces. He gives them both a nod.

“Welcome back, Cap.” Sam says. Bucky, whose back is turned, wheels around suddenly. He looks shocked to see Steve standing in front of him. Steve jumps down off the platform and moves toward his friend.

“You -you came back,” Bucky says, quietly, making sure Bruce and Sam can’t overhear. Steve pulls his friend into an embrace.

“I came home.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a gift. Steve gets a call. Wakanda gets some visitors.

Steve blinks his eyes open groggily. The light is filtering in through the bedroom window of his Brooklyn apartment, and he sleepily opens the curtains, allowing the sunlight to flood the room. He checks his clock – 9:00 – and stretches. In the other room, he can hear movement as well, and guesses that Bucky is also waking up. Based on the last few days, he assumes that Sam is already awake and making breakfast.

Steve’s apartment isn’t tiny, but it’s also definitely not meant for three full grown superheroes. Downside of being snapped – most of the people who were lost all of their personal assets – cars, homes – in those five years. Steve had offered the guest room and couch of his apartment to his two friends, stating that it was the least he could do for them until they could get their own place again. A strong part of Steve was dreading that day, though he’d never admit it. He had spent five years of his life without his two best friends, and now he was hanging onto every moment with them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots his shield – newly repaired, lying across the bedroom, away from everything else. He’s been simultaneously looking forward to and dreading this day ever since he got back from 1970, but he knows this is the best day to do it – the three of them don’t have any other plans. Taking a deep breath, he picks up the shield and opens the bedroom door. As he passes the guest room, he can see Bucky getting himself dressed. He’s pulling a sweater on over his head, and Steve, strangely, feels the same feeling in his stomach that he felt two weeks ago, the night before he had left on his mission. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he moves past the door before his friend can see him standing there.

Sam is standing in the kitchen, spatula in one hand, which he waves at Steve. “I made eggs,” he says. “I assume that’s something super-soldiers eat.” Steve laughs.

“Sam, at this point you should know we eat pretty much anything,” Steve retorts, moving to make himself a plate. He’s about three bites in to Sam’s scrambled eggs when he hears Bucky’s “Morning!” from the living room. As Sam introduces him again to his breakfast, Steve continues to shovel food into his mouth.

“So, what’s with the shield, Cap?” Sam’s question breaks the silence. “Going on another mission so soon?” Steve freezes, a forkful of eggs halfway through his mouth.

“Er-,”

“Come on Sam,” Bucky chuckles, “let the poor old man take his shield out if he wants to.” He flashes Steve an apologetic look.

“Actually,” Steve says, placing his fork down on his almost clean plate. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you both about.” Sam and Bucky both straighten up, the former leaning back in his chair.

Steve begins to tell them about his original plan to stay behind in the past after returning the infinity stones. Sam flashes a glance at Bucky, who, naturally, looks considerably less surprised.

“You knew?” Sam asks. Bucky nods, his eyes not leaving Steve.

“Would have been a sad world without Captain America in it,” Sam muses.

“That’s – that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Steve says, standing up. He picks up the shield and offers it to Sam. “It’s for you.”

Sam looks at him. “You’re not planning on time-traveling again on us?”

“No,” Steve smiles, “I’m just – everyone’s always been telling me to get a life and I figured, Thanos is gone and we finally have some semblance of peace, so maybe…maybe now I can try being a normal person.”

“But what about -,” Sam inquires, motioning to Bucky, who shakes his head.

“Sam, I’ve had enough fighting in my life. You know that,” he says matter-of-factly. Sam nods in agreement.

“Try it,” Steve presses, still offering the shield. Hesitantly, Sam takes it, sliding his arm into the straps.

“How’s it feel?” Bucky asks interestedly. Sam stares down at the shield.

“Like it’s someone else’s,” he responds honestly. Steve smiles.

“It’s not.”

“I’ll do my best.” Steve notices that Sam looks choked up as he responds. He rests a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I might not be Captain America anymore,” he says quietly. “But I’m here for you – both of you – whatever you need.”

Sam opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the loud sound of Steve’s phone ringing on the counter. The blond reaches over and grabs it, looking at the caller ID before swiping the phone to answer.

“T’Challa,” Steve says as he answers the phone. A brief pause, and then, “Of course, I understand. We’ll be ready. Thank you.” He hangs up the phone slowly, turning back to his two friends, who are watching him intently.

“We’re needed in Wakanda,” Steve says. “T’Challa just received word that Tony is out of surgery.” At his words, the other two stand up immediately, moving to clear their plates.

“Did he say-,” Sam begins, but Steve cuts him off.

“No, nothing besides that.” Steve’s voice is grim, though he’s trying to remain optimistic. If Tony was...he had to trust that T’Challa would have warned them ahead of time.

“I’m gonna grab a change of clothes,” Sam says as he walks to closet where he’s storing his belongings for the time being. At the look on Steve’s face, he continues, “What? Maybe we’re gonna spend the night. What if there’s a threat and I’ve got to go deal with it? The new Captain America can’t be taking out bad guys in dirty laundry.”

Steve laughs – his friend does have a point. He and Bucky both look at each other, nod in agreement, and make their way to their respective bedrooms. Steve grabs a fresh shirt and pair of boxers. _Just in case,_ he thinks. He’s just finishing stuffing them into a small bag when he hears the unmistakable sound of engines outside.

“Who’s that?” Sam yells over the roar, appearing in the doorway, Bucky just over his shoulder. “You good, Ca – Steve?” He asks, and Steve doesn’t flinch at the slip-up.

“Guessing that’s a ride. Let’s go,” he replies, swinging the bag over his shoulder. He knows the airship, whoever’s flying it, has touched down on the roof of the building.

“You know,” he comments as the three begin to quickly climb the stairwell. “I could just make you fly us to the top.” Steve directs the remark to Sam, who blinks at him.

“After how much breakfast I watched you both eat? Hell no,” Sam begins moving faster, as if he’s trying to put distance between him and Steve. He’s a few stairs ahead when he turns around and taunts, “Come on grandpas!”

The climb to the roof only takes a minute, and when they emerge into the sunlight, Steve can see a familiar quinjet waiting for them. He squints, trying to see the pilot, when the rear door begins to open and a familiar, large figure pokes his head out.

“Dr. Banner!” Sam calls out. Bruce waves one large green hand at the three of them.

“I’m never gonna get used to – that,” Bucky whispers, motioning discreetly at Bruce. Steve flashes him a look of understanding. Sometimes it feels like only last week that he was seeing Bruce for the first time in five years.

“We got the call from T’Challa,” Bruce explains as the trio near the ship. “Thought we’d swing by and pick you guys up.”

“We?” Steve asks. “Who else is – Nat!” His question is cut off as a familiar red head spins around in the copilot seat. Natasha has her hair tied up, and she looks genuinely happy to see him.

“Steve!” She calls out.

“Agent Romanoff,” Sam greets her, getting a “Call me Nat, please” as a response.

“How have you been?” Steve asks her, letting Bruce move past him to the pilot’s seat. The jet rumbles for a second and then takes off into the sky.

“I’ve been – I’ve been alright,” Nat says, pausing for a second. “I’ve been staying with Laura at the farm, I think you knew that?” Steve nods. After Clint’s death on Vormir and the battle against Thanos’ army, Natasha had taken some of his possessions to the Barton farm to return to his wife and children. The last Steve had heard from her, Laura had offered her an indefinite place to stay.

“That’s really lovely,” he remarks, trying to read the emotions on her face. In true Natasha fashion, her eyes don’t betray her as she nods.

“It was the least I could do,” she says quietly. Steve doesn’t press her. He knows a little too much about survivor’s guilt.

“If anyone wants to take a nap, we’ll be in the air for a bit,” Bruce calls over his shoulder. Steve rests his head on the back of his chair. He doesn’t _feel_ tired but closing his eyes for a few moments can’t hurt. He lets the dull roar of the jet’s engines lull him into unconsciousness.

It only feels like seconds have passed when Steve is aware of a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. “Wake up, Cap,” he hears Natasha say as he opens his eyes groggily. Out the front window of the jet, he can see the rise of Wakandan buildings – _so much for a quick nap. _

As the group gets ready to disembark the jet, Steve pulls Natasha aside, murmuring to her about his decision and his gift to Sam. She listens, wide-eyed, but nods when he finishes, telling him that she understands.

T’Challa and the Dora Milaje are waiting for them – Steve can see Okoye among them, and he gives her a respectful nod.

“Captain Rogers,” T’Challa greets them, extending a hand in greeting to Steve, who takes it.

“Your Highness,” Steve responds, “Thank you for letting us come.”

T’Challa nods. Steve looks for any clues as to what they can expect today, but the Wakandan king’s expression betrays nothing. He whisks around, motioning for them to follow him. Steve falls in step in between Sam and Natasha.

“What do you think -,” Natasha asks, her voice trailing off. Steve shrugs.

Shuri is waiting for them inside. She shakes all of their hands urgently.

“Your brother said that Tony was out of surgery,” Steve begins uncertainly. Shuri nods, her expression serious.

“Yes,” she replies. “The surgery did go well – your friend is stable.”

“But?” Bruce asks, standing over the rest of them.

“It’s best if you come and see for yourself.”

She leads them into a section of the lab that is blocked off with a large curtain. When she pulls the curtain back to usher them in, Steve stops cold in his tracks. Tony is lying on a bed, his eyes closed, a dozen monitors and IV drips hooked up to him. He spots a familiar face at his bedside.

“Pepper,” he greets her, and she raises her head. Steve can see that her eyes are red, but she smiles and stands as she sees the new arrivals.

“Thank you for coming,” she says earnestly. Natasha moves past her to Tony’s side and lets out a gasp of shock. Pepper wheels around and moves to her side, resting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Steve moves forward as well, and he can sense the rest of the group doing the same. As he gets closer to the bed, he feels his stomach drop.

Tony’s face looks peaceful – they’ve repaired all of the lacerations and bruises from the battle. If it weren’t for the breathing tube in his mouth, one could almost believe he was asleep.

“His arm,” Natasha whispers, horrified. Steve nods – Tony’s right arm is gone, nothing more than a stump wrapped in bandages. Steve feels like he’s going to be sick.

“Come on,” Shuri beckons to them, “We can talk somewhere that isn’t so cramped.”

The group makes their way out onto the balcony, Bruce needing to duck as he maneuvers through the door.

“What happened?” Steve asks once they’re all settled.

“His wounds were – unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” Shuri begins. “It’s a miracle he didn’t die. We believe there was some sort of fail-safe in his suit to keep the energy from the stones from reaching his vital organs, so instead the power was kept to his arm. When we were finally able to remove the gauntlet and the suit, his arm was – there was no saving it.” She hangs her head, and Steve feels a flash of pity for the young woman.

“You did your best,” he says. “You saved his life.”

“Has he – has he shown any signs of waking up?” Natasha asks. Shuri shakes her head.

“He’s stable but hasn’t shown any sign of waking up. We’ve been monitoring him around the clock, but at this point that’s all we can do.”

Steve nods seriously.

“I’m sorry you weren’t here earlier,” she continues, seeming to brighten up. “You just missed Peter – I’m sure he would have been pleased to see you all.”

“Parker was here?” Sam asks, flashing a glance at Bucky. The last time they were together, the pair were going up against the teen in a German airport, and Steve knew that Sam had held a grudging respect for the kid ever since.

Shuri nods, “Pepper flew him out last week – said she needed to discuss something with him. Apparently he needed to fly back today though – something about a school trip he’s going on.”

“Must be nice,” Bucky muses. “Being young, getting away from all of this.”

Steve can see the sun beginning to set on the horizon. The sky lights up red and orange.

“It’s beautiful here,” Natasha murmurs. Steve nods, his mind still thinking about Tony, lying in that bed.

“He will wake up,” Nat whispers to him, catching the look on his face. “We have to believe that.”

Steve turns to look her in the eye. “I know,” he replies, hoping the others can’t hear him. “Because I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up four months late with an Endgame Fix-It fic*
> 
> Obviously this is a huge canon-divergence, though I am using the announced Phase 4 films and shows as a -rough- guide for the plot.


End file.
